The present invention relates generally to factory and warehousing optimization and, more particularly, to a tracking associate that improves factory and warehousing operations, and, thus, efficiencies with a concomitant reduction of cost and logistical improvement.
In the field of factory and warehousing optimization there is a need for a system whereby an individual object can be quickly located and tracked at distances that would otherwise require a worker to spend time to search for the object(s) and to physically move close to the object(s) to verify its identity and, perhaps, even move intervening objects. Another need is to provide a technique to physically tag an object that may require special handling or further work or has some condition that must be noted when the object has been stored or is in transit. Yet still another need is to provide a network that both links multiple tracking devices and processes and formats their data so that the resultant records can be catalogued for efficient storage and retrieval. The network may also provide for an interface with a massive data storage facility. Yet still another need is to provide factory and warehousing personnel with an interactive database that will efficiently allow discovery of the status of objects that are brought into the facility; stored in the facility; and/or, moved within and from the facility.
Various techniques have been developed that attempt to identify workpieces on a factory or warehouse floor. Similarly, techniques for estimating distances to an object are also being developed.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improving upon known methodologies in warehouse and factory optimization in non-obvious ways so as to address at least some of these aforementioned, and other, needs.